A basic problem of producing internal slide surfaces on guide sleeves of the generic type resides in that, when injection-moulded, the internal surface of the guide sleeve is provided to be undersize in proportion to the housing of the gas spring. The slide sleeve is then reamed to get the desired dimension. Experience has shown that the precision of this method is very often insufficient, resulting in turn in insufficient guide and slide properties between the housing of the gas spring and the guide sleeve. Since the shearing forces exercised on the chair columns of chairs are comparatively high, any inaccuracies of production and too wide tolerances are detrimental to the guide and slide characteristics.